Bobs adventures in Tekkit
by intipablo
Summary: a story about a boy who finds himself in a world full of blocks and has to survive. But later he finds out there's more to just surviving
1. Chapter 1 Slimes and logs

this is the adventures of a boy named bob in tekkit... enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Slimes and logs

i woke up to see the image of a sun shining brighter than ever, even though i remember nothing i'm thinking that suns don't get that beautiful. I lifted my arm, it ached a lot, i turned my head to see my arm dripping with blood everywhere, how did i not notice that? i thought. It didn't hurt at all but my arm seemed to be really hurt, that's weird i thought. I stretched back and rubbed my arm on the grass to get the blood off. It didn't do anything but i didn't think grass would be a really good healing thing anyway, i stepped up and started to go for a little wander, until i was stopped by a green blob sought of thing, it was hitting me and i didn't know how it seemed to just be jumping on me, i had no idea how to defend myself so i hit randomly until i saw the blob thing break into 4 tiny versions of it, these ones looked cute and they seemed harmless but i wasn't taking the risk i ran away from them and knocked into a oak log of wood, this time i got hurt, as much as it hurt i was happy i was away from those blob things i already knew one of the dangers in this world and i was hoping there weren't much more, or any more but i was just happy that i was safe now, and hurt. i got up and saw that there was a crack in the log, how could've my harmless bump made a crack in such a firm log. I smashed into it again this time it made an even bigger crack and my shoulder still hurt, but then i realised it i was hurt from that blob thing not the tree. i lay down till i could no longer feel the pain, i got back up slowly and checked for any other injuries, there were none, good i thought. I smashed into the tree again and realised it was soft and silky like a pillow, it didn't hurt at all, so i thought the crack wouldn't have moved, but it did it was almost at the point of breaking, i did it once more and the log broke into a floating piece of it, i walked up do it and it zoomed into my pocket. I couldn't believe how it just zoomed like that, but it wasn't a dream i closed my eyes for three seconds, then slowly opened them and it was still in my pocket just from zooming in. After a lot of thinking i decided to go look for other people so i started to go one way through the forest.

It seemed like forever until i came upon a big monument with a huge image of a baked potato, that's stupid i thought, who would have a huge baked potato outside there house or factory. I decided to go through a tiny entrance i found on the side of the building, i got in the building and looked around it was amazing, then i figured it out this person didn't love potatoes he/she probably produced them, but then i thought again, who would make potatoes? i didn't know. I decided to stay here for a while, it was getting dark and i sense that the dark isn't good in this world.


	2. Chapter 2 shears hearts and zombies

Chapter 2 beds,potatoes and crafting tables

i was playing around with my wood to see what else i could make with it but i couldn't seem to make anything, i was so angry with the wood right now that i slammed it on to the ground and it broke into 4 pieces of planks, satisfied with this new block i got some more wood and kept smashing it into those 4 planks of wood. Until i reached 64 of the planks, that was when i had to make another pile, i don't know why but i think in this world you can only stack things as high as 64. Anyway i decided to quickly slip out of the building since i saw a sheep. And i sensed i needed some wool now, on the way out of the building i found a pair of old rusty shears, so i decided that i should shear the sheep not kill them.

I Sheared every sheep i saw and raced back into my building, but before i could get in i was stopped by a thing that seemed to be a zombie, "Am i dreaming" i said but i know i'm not know, the zombie was real since i just got a horrible pain in my leg and it was from him he was constantly hitting me now. I sprinted back to the factory as fast as i could with my injured leg and once i got in i blocked up my entrance with dirt, but it was too late i looked around and noticed there were monsters everywhere in the factory, then i thought they were here because it wasn't lit up. I lit up the place with some torches i found laying on the ground but it didn't work. Then i noticed i saw a ladder that went underground, i went down it but when i hit the bottom it was lava, i was burning up fast i saw a hallway to my right and tried to swim through the lava there, and i did i got up and noticed that every time i got hurt a bar with hearts came up and would keep going down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got into the hallway and started to walk through it, I heard the sound of footsteps but couldn't see it I started to walk faster and faster until BANG! there was a loud noise on top of me I couldn't see what it was and got blasted into the wall, I had made a big crack in the stone and my back was bleeding rapidly I hauled myself up and flinched at the pain but then there was another one. This time it made an big hole. I started to climb up trying to hide the pain from my back but wasn't doing a very good job at it. I got to the top of the hole and crawled in a little ditch to warm myself up. It seemed like I was in there for hours when I heard the same footsteps as last time, I looked up from the ditch and noticed two people staring down at me one looked about 9 years old with scruffy, curly hair and the other looked about 12 with straight hair and a little curl at the end of one side. "who are you? How did you get here? Why did you come here? How did you- " the small boy was cut off by the older one "brother patience it seems we have a new player" "new player? New player? Where?" the little boy really liked to ask questions "brother! Stop it! The person your asking questions to is the new player!" the older one said "oh" the small one said "New player? What?" I said in a really confused voice "Oh don't worry about that now! Come, follow us" the older one said they helped me up and put me into a thing that looked like a mine cart behind me there were two more which they each hopped in.

The older one pulled a lever and we straight away sped across these rails that were glowing red. We got to the end and all hopped of, my back was a lot better now.

"So where now?" I asked. The little boy smiled "you'll see" he said "let's go brother" the older one said "oh and you new player" those words new player kept spinning around my head and I kept getting lots and lots of questions about the words, new player. But I had to hold them in, "i'll tell them later" I murmured to myself we kept on walking till we came upon a jungle "oops we don't wanna go that way" the little boy said "yes turn right everyone" the older one said cautiously. As we turned right I wondered about why they didn't wanna go in that jungle or why they were so worried about it? But the old kids voice broke into my thoughts "were here were here!" the little one seemed so happy I looked up and slowly opened my eyes.

It was amazing there were working machined everywhere turrets around the place. It was a giant castle. "did you guys make this?" I asked "yes" they both said at once "no one believes we made it when they see it, but we did" the younger one said I wasn't sure if they were lying but they seemed so happy that I might actually believe them, which I did later on. There were names of them all over the wall, but it looked like they still got some help. I looked around and noticed there was even more, I walked down a staircase that was made out of rusty steel and when I got to the bottom there was an entrance to something amazing.

It was a giant room that looked at least 100 years old with a glass floor, under that was a working quarry, probably on it's way to the core of this world I thought, but I couldn't be so sure after all I still am new to this world and have only been here one night. I decided to go back up the staircase.

When I got to the top I saw the 2 boys arguing, but I could only catch a few words "brother we can not tell that new player about..how..this..world works" the older one said "No! I want to tell him, you know I cant keep secrets!" the younger one stomped his feet "Young one do you not remember the fate, and your secret!" the big brother seemed to have a point because the younger one couldn't think of anything else to say. So he just walked of on shame. I walked out of the staircase and went to the older brother trying not to look suspicious but I wasn't doing a very good job at it because he started to have a curious face at why I was acting this why. "why do you look so suspicious, young kid?" he raised his eyebrows looking for answers, I didn't know how to answer so I had to lie, "what? What suspicious face? I have no weird face alright! It's not like I heard a big argument or something!" I really don't think I did a good job at that now he knew something was up "I want answers now!" he yelled I had nothing to do so I said the truth "i was walking up the staircase I went down and heard you and your brother arguing so I decided to listen some more" "hmmm" he seemed annoyed "how much did you here?" he asked "i'm not that sure it was something about how this world works, and your brother wanted to tell me-" I was cut off by his brother who just walked in "what are you two talking about?" he asked curiously "nothing!" me and the older brother said instantly "hmm, okay then goodnight!" I relaxed happy that he didn't know something was up, but then I realised, did he say goodnight! I looked up through the glass roof, it was already night! How could that have happened!.

After a while I got over it and went to the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4 Preparing

PLEASE REVIEW! on the button under this chapter! Or ELSE!

Chapter 4

Preparing

I was woken up by the sound of a quarry working it's way down into the core, I got out of my bed and got dresses into casual clothes, I walked into the center of the castle and walked down the hallway with a sign saying breakfeast room until I came upon a big room full of all these types of breakfeasts I was amazed with all this stuff and just couldn't pick what to eat, so I skipped having breakfeast. And decided to wake up the brothers. I ran to there rooms and woke them up as quickly as I could. Then I went exploring deeper into the castle.

After a while I found a different animal, it was a chicken! I knew that there were chickens in my old world since some memories were coming back. I remember liking them a lot, I didn't know what it was doing so deep underground though. I picked it up and walked back up the trail I went down. When I got to the top of the trail I saw only the older brother out there. I walked up to him ignoring how he looked at the chicken and asked "where is your brother?" he seemed annoyed that I asked that and his answer was "he left from our argument last night" I was so shocked by the news that I said "well let's go get him back!" in a cheerful voice "i was about to say that myself, I was hoping you would come with me, but now I know you will!" he said happily "okay then! Let's get packed!" I said, we both ran to our rooms and grabbed everything we needed for the journey, until we met back at the middle.

"You ready?" he asked "sure am!" I said back "let's go then" we both said, we walked out of the castle and the kid looked at it as if he would never see it again. "come on" I said.

Please review someone please!

right under here to the right! Now please! Just do it if you haven't already!


	5. Chapter 5 the blackout

PLEASE REVIEW THIS BOOK OR I WILL GET SAD :(!

Chapter 5 the blackout

"hey, I forgot to ask you this when we first met, what is your name and your brothers name?" "my name is Miguel and my brother, well he's name is Inti" he said the name inti in a sad voice I wish I could comfort him but I had no ideas so I just said "well find him, we have his tracks and were probably not that far away from him now either" I said in a cheerful voice but I don't think he was listening. He had his eyes focused on the trail of footsteps. We got to the end of the trail and found a monument that seemed to be some entrance. We walked through it and we were teleported into this underground city. It was really dark and no one was out on the streets, to be honest I was freaked out. Until some things started appearing they looked like monsters but I didn't believe it until one shot a thing that seemed to be an arrow right into my right arm. I yelled out in pain, Miguel ran to my side and chucked me a sword that seemed to be made out of something red. I stopped thinking about what I was holding and charged at the monster who shot the arrow at me I hit him with my red sword and he crumpled to bones, "was that...was that a skeleton?" I asked Miguel "yes, you have to believe everything in this world that you see, or you'll suffer!" he yelled I saw him battling monsters and killing almost all of them easily. "i'll be able to do that some day" I said to myself but making sure Miguel didn't here me, I went back to the skeletons and killed everyone I could with my good arm. Until I blacked out from and arrow that hit me straight in the stomach.

If you want to see more, review otherwise I will not write anymore of this story! DO IT NOW PLEASE! OR ELSE! YOU WILL SUFFERRRRRR!

peace out!


	6. Chapter 6 The recovery

Hello i'm here to note you that every one of my chapters will be around 500 words unless special. So please enjoy, review,follow and favourite! peace in!

Chapter 6 The recovery

I was awoken by the hissing of a green thing right outside the house I was in. "it looked like it was about to explode.

Just before I could take a closer look it was killed, then a figure of a boy put his happy face in the window. It was Miguel, he was carrying a blue sword, it was just like mine but blue. He walked in the door with a doctor. I tried to get up but I couldn't my stomach was still in pain from the blackout I had. "how..how long have I been sleeping?" I asked, trying to looked confused but wasn't doing a very good job at it, I wasn't really confused at all I was figuring out a lot. "you've been out for a while, and I prefer it if we do not tell you how long until your fully recovered, that arrow injury you have is... well it's..it's pretty bad, probably badder than you think" the doctor said "fine, I will stay here until I am recovered" I said in an annoyed voice "calm down calm down, I have forgot something I should have asked you when we met. What is you name young one?" Miguel asked this was hard to answer I knew my name now since a lot of memories have been coming back it's Bob but i'm not so sure if I should tell him, I don't know if I can without looking weird. But in the end I had to say the truth and I have to say I did a pretty good job at covering my tracks. "my name is Bob and I can't remember how old I am" "hmm" Miguel's face told me that he was sad, relieved, confused and annoyed. I didn't know what to say so I closed my eyes and made it look like I was asleep, and it worked I heard his footsteps as he walked out the house, and the door that he slammed shut behind him. Then the doctor left instantly after that with a really confused and speechless face.

I opened my eyes and tried to get up but it still wasn't well enough, I looked at the door as it swung open, about a dozen of doctors came rushing in with all these technical medical things I didn't think were real. But I had learned about those words Miguel told me and knew it was real. I stayed calm the whole time they were inspecting me. It seemed like forever until they were done, but they were finally done and they all left not answering any of my questions, a few hours later the doctor I saw when Miguel was here rushed in "what no...no this can't be happening what did they do to you nooooo!" he cryed out so loud I almost lost my hearing.

Okay if you wanna read more please review! now! Like now please!

I'm SERIOUS! DOOOOOO ITTTTTT!

peace out!


	7. Chapter 7 the ghost?

Hello I'm back with chapter 7 I wouldn't have made anymore if it wasn't for my 1st reviewer: shadowfiguredeatho, thanks to you I will keep writing now, anyway on with the story!

Peace in!

Chapter 7 the ghost

my back was okay now and I could get up, all I had to recover from was the scream the doctor did. A few seconds later Miguel rushed in, What happened.

"doctor tell me everything you know! Now!" Miguel yelled "well..well I wasn't here but..but I think they put the...on him" the doctor said he whispered the part between the and on so I was pretty annoyed that I didn't know what they put on me. But in the end I just decided to relax and let Miguel handle it, after all he was a good arguer.

When I was done with relaxing I saw the doctor on the floor, he had blood dripping from his arms. "what did they do to you?" I asked "i..i don't know who you are.. I don't remember anything" he said, but those were the last words I heard from him. He closed his eyes and, I saw his spirit float up to the air. I hobbled outside my little house I was in, and walked down the streets warning them about what has happened to the doctor.

After I had told everyone the news I went to look for Miguel, I had told him the news a while ago. But where is he now? "MIGUEL! MIGUEL!" I yelled, he wasn't there.

I was bored of looking for Miguel now, so I just went back to the town and asked anyone if they had seen him, but no one answered me, they acted as if I wasn't even there, as if I was a ghost. I thought they were just doing a joke, but it was no joke there still doing it.

I Get so bored of being in the town that I pack my stuff up and leave. I didn't wave goodbye to anyone because I knew they wouldn't wave back, or even smile. So I just kept walking on, still looking for the young kid Inti.

It was about night time and I was a bit tired of walking, so I set up a base with a little bit of shelter and light.

Once the shelter was all ready, I brought out my wool, and I had some wood left over from when I left with Miguel on the quest. But I fiddled around with the stuff on this crafting table I found, and I eventually came upon a bed. I got the bed, placed it and drifted of, in to my sleepy world.

I was awoken from a familiar voice, I looked up, it was

that's it for now f you wanna hear more, REVIEW! right under this page to the right!, just do it now please it doesn't hurt a tiny bit!

DOOO ITTT!

peace out!


	8. Chapter 8 the argument!

Hello I am back and today and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, i'v just been busy and stuff anyway I swear to notch that I will never take this long to update again. On with the fic!

Peace in!

Chapter 8 yay! the chicken war

Bob's POV

"Inti!" I yelled, I saw him lying on the ground a few centimeters away from me. He was knocked out cold, and wasn't moving, but I didn't lose hope, he was still breathing and it didn't seem that bad, just like a normal one. I saw his eyes open, he was shocked and wriggled, but I understand why. If you just woke up from being unconscious, and saw a face staring right down on you, I would be pretty scared too. He turned back around to see me, noticing that it was just me and he was safe. "what happened to you?" I asked cautiously "i..i'm not sure, there is some faded memories, but I can't remember anything before the chicken ambush" he said "what.. what chicken ambush! Who did this to you?" I yelled with rage building up inside me, I was barely controlling my body from bursting out. "you..you don't know about the chicken ambush" he said "no?" I said questioning him "what..what, but you were right there fighting next to me, by my side, and Miguel!" he tried to yell but his voice croaked. "no..no inti we weren't there, try to think!" I said, I helped him up, and dragged him over to a bench, then made him sit in a comfortable spot. "i swear I will kill every chicken on earth!" I yelled out as loud as I could, to give the chickens a warning I was coming. "no..no don't kill them" he said, I am part chicken, that is my secret. Do not kill my species, please, it was an accident, don't kill them!" he yelled this time as loud as he could, telling the chickens that he would help them, even if it was to the death.

I was speechless, there was no way I was going to change my mind about killing the chickens. So I walked of in shame trying to get Inti to change his mind. But I knew inti was smart, if you had a war against the chickens. You'd would think the you would win, but it's actually pretty tough, and if Inti's in there team, then you don't know what the chickens are gonna do next. I started to run and didn't stop until Inti was out of sight. But then I thought and thought but I still thought that I had made the right decision, I didn't want the chickens to hurt Inti, so I want revenge.

Inti's POV

I was still recovering from the injury, but I needed to get back to the chickens. So I hauled myself up and hobbled in the way the headquarters was.

Once I had finally gotten to the headquarters I said the secret password and was granted in.

So that's the chapter for today and if you want more chapters then please review!

Peace out!


End file.
